Two Little Monsters
by mimong
Summary: Menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya namun dibenci semua orang, atau menunjukkan kepalsuanmu namun kau mendapat kasih sayang yang palsu juga? Entry for "Aphin123 Riren Fanfic, RivaillexEren


_"Aku adalah monster..."_

_"Karena aku monster..."_

_._

_"Semua orang akan membenciku..._

_._

_._

_._

**Two Little Monsters**

_Entry for "aphin123 RIREN fanfic __ Challeng_e 2013"

_by:_**_ mimong_**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rate: T+**

**AU, boy's love (Rivaille x Eren), lime(?) typo, OOC**

_._

_._

_._

_Aku hanya ingin dicintai…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_BRUAK! BUK! BAK! DUKK!_

Beberapa pukulan dan tendangan ia lontarkan. Beberapa rahang ia remukkan dan tulang-tulang ia patahkan. Tangan dan kakinya seakan menari—bergerak tanpa beban, namun memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Sosok itu menghabisi beberapa lelaki—yang jauh lebih besar darinya—seorang diri.

Lelaki terakhir telah tumbang. Sang penakluk saja yang kini berdiri, menatap musuh-musuhnya yang tak berdaya, terkapar di tanah.

"Cih. Darahnya terciprat di tanganku..." Ia mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dari kantungnya, kemudian membersihkan tangannya dengan menyeluruh.

"...guh... Ri-rivaille... kurang ajar...kau..." sebuah suara keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki yang terkapar. Ia merintih, pertanda bahwa luka di tubuhnya tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Namun meski kesakitan, matanya menatap sang penakluk dengan tatapan tajam—penuh dendam.

Sang penakluk—yang memiliki nama 'Rivaille'—merasa terpanggil. Ia balas menatap lelaki itu dengan mata elangnya yang tak kalah tajamnya. Sekali lagi Rivaille mendecakkan lidah. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia hentakkan kakinya di atas kepala lelaki yang terkapar itu.

"—masih hidup rupanya." Mata Rivaille menatap korbannya dengan tatapan membunuh—membuat si pria terkapar tak dapat berbicara lagi.

Seakan sudah bosan dengan mainannya, Rivaille meninggalkan tempat itu—beserta 10 orang yang tak berdaya—dengan langkah pelan namun tegas.

"...tunggu pembalasanku... Rivaille!"

* * *

.

.

"—kau sudah dengar beritanya?"

"Kabarnya dia mengamuk lagi, kan? Korbannya kali ini cukup banyak—"

"—aku tidak yakin, maksudku, kali ini musuhnya 10 orang! Tak mungkin dia menghabisi mereka sendirian..."

"—tapi itu faktanya! Aku sempat melihat kejadiannya!"

"Serius—"

Kelas 2-A dipenuhi dengan bisikan gosip para siswanya pagi ini. Eren yang baru saja datang merasa heran dengan keadaan kelas yang tak seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuatnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Ah, Eren!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang menyambutnya pertama kali. Ia—Armin—berlari mendekati Eren, "Kau tahu, Eren? Rivaille mengalahkan 10 orang dari geng anak nakal sekolah kita! Tentu kau tahu anggota geng itu sekuat apa..."

"...benarkah itu?" jawab Eren sambil berjalan santai menuju mejanya yang ada di baris paling belakang, diikuti Armin di belakangnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... kalau dia—"

Kalimat Armin tergantung begitu suasana kelas menjadi hening seketika. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada satu titik. Sosok yang diperbincangkan pagi ini telah muncul di ambang pintu—Rivaille.

Tak ada yang berbicara saat Rivaille berjalan menuju meja belajarnya—letaknya di pojok belakang, jaraknya sedikit lebih jauh dari meja-meja lain—membanting tasnya ke meja, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama...

"Bukankah dia menghabisi 10 orang kemarin—"

"—dia masih bisa menampakkan wajahnya di sini? Tidakkah dia harus dihukum?"

"Ini bukan kasusnya yang pertama kan—"

"—sebelumnya dia hampir membunuh satu nyawa!"

"Kurasa dia jauh lebih buruk dari geng anak nakal—"

"Dia benar-benar monster—"

"—monster..."

Satu persatu penghuni kelas mengungkapkan gunjingan dan cibiran kepada sang pembantai yang menjadi topik terpanas hari ini. Mereka berbicara sangat pelan—hampir berbisik, namun suara mereka tetap terdengar di telinga Rivaille—atau mungkin mereka sengaja memperdengarkannya. Beberapa di antara mereka memandang takut, namun sebagian justru menatap dengan tatapan kebencian.

_BRAAK!_

Kelas menjadi hening kembali saat kursi—yang sedari tadi menopang tubuh Rivaille—terjatuh karena orang yang duduk di atasnya berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Mata kelabu Rivaille menatap satu persatu teman sekelasnya—tajam dan dingin. Mereka bergidik dan merinding, beberapa mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah, berusaha untuk tidak membalas tatapan menusuk itu.

Rivaille tidak berbicara apapun. 3 detik menegangkan itu berakhir ketika Rivaille mengambil lagi tasnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sampai sosoknya tak dapat terlihat lagi dari jendela, kelas menjadi riuh—kembali menggunjingkan Rivaille. Suasana kelas itu menjadi sangat ganjil. Resah, benci, takut. Atmosfer yang membuat siapa saja merasa gelisah.

Armin yang sejak tadi berada di sebelah Eren—dan hanya diam saja—kini menoleh ke arah temannya si surai _brunette_, "Ehm, Eren—" Armin melihat wajah Eren yang tampak kaku. Iris _emerald_nya menatap ke depan, namun tidak fokus pada objek tertentu, "Eren?"

Mata Eren sedikit membelalak, seakan menatap sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Armin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap Eren. Tubuhnya—bergetar?

Saat Armin memanggil untuk ketiga kalinya, Eren justru memutar tubunya, lalu berlari. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan keras lalu menghentakkan kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat.

"EREN?!"

* * *

.

.

Rivaille meneguk minuman kalengnya. Terlihat tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah dinding di area belakang sekolah. Sesekali ia menatap langit biru yang terlihat dari sana—walau sebagian tertutup oleh tingginya gedung. Ia menatap minuman kalengnya yang isinya tinggal setengah, lalu meminumnya lagi sampai tak bersisa dengan 3 tegukan.

Ia berniat untuk membuang kaleng yang telah kosong, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sudut mata kelabunya menangkap sosok manusia di dekatnya. Rivaille menghela napas pelan, lalu mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya hari ini, "Kau mau apa, Eren?"

Eren hanya menunduk, tidak segera merespon pertanyaan Rivaille.

"...kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting—"

"Apa kau senang melakukan semua ini?"

Mendengar kalimat Eren, alis si mata elang terangkat sedikit. Jujur saja dia salah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Eren—ia mengira Eren akan menasihatinya seperti ibu-ibu. Dia sudah bosan mendengar celotehan orang-orang yang berusaha (terlihat) peduli dengan masa depannya. 'Kau tidak boleh begini', 'kau tidak boleh begitu', 'seharusnya kau lebih baik seperti ini', 'seharusnya kau tidak boleh seperti ini'—kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ratusan kali diperdengarkan kepada Rivaille, sampai muak rasanya. Namun kalimat seperti yang dilontarkan Eren, baru kali ini ia mendengarnya.

Rivaille hanya menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "—apa pedulimu?"

Eren masih menunduk, tangannya mengepal kuat. Rahangnya mengeras, ia gertakkan giginya—begitu kuat hingga suaranya cukup keras terdengar. Ia menghisap udara sedikit lebih banyak, "Apa kau senang dibenci semua orang?"

"Sudah kubilang apa pedulimu—"

"APA KAU SENANG DIPANGGIL 'MONSTER'?"

Hening.

Mata _emerald_ itu terlihat basah—walau tak ada air yang mengalir dari sana. Rivaille baru saja menyadari bahwa bibir Eren bergetar—begitu juga suaranya. Bukannya Rivaille dekat dengan Eren, namun ia merasa imej Eren tidak seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

Rivaille mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Meski mata elang itu menatapnya tajam, Eren tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sampai tangan Rivaille mendorong tubuh Eren hingga punggungnya bertumbukan dengan dinding. Detik berikutnya kepalan tangan Rivaille teracung di udara. Eren menutup matanya rapat-rapat—merasa pasrah jika kepalan itu mendarat di wajahnya, atau di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

_BRUAK!_

Namun dugaan Eren salah. Tinju itu justru menghantam dinding yang ada di sisi kiri kepala Eren. Napas yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya bisa dihembuskan, namun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seakan ia baru saja lari marathon sepuluh kilometer. Si mata elang itu menengadah, agar dapat melihat langsung ke mata Eren.

"Hoi, Eren—"

Saat namanya dipanggil, jantungnya malah berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

"Kau, bocah sok tahu. Ini bukan masalah aku senang atau tidak. Aku hanya—tidak peduli." Ujar Rivaille setengah berbisik.

Eren masih terdiam, menelan ludahnya. Ia menunggu Rivaille melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli orang lain mau berkata apa. Aku tak peduli pendapat mereka. Aku hanya—melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"—dan... apakah berkelahi adalah sebuah keharusan bagimu?"

5 detik lamanya Rivaille menatap iris _emerald_ itu, tak berusaha untuk langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Rivaille menurunkan tangannya lalu ia sambung dengan helaan napasnya—lagi. Ia mundur selangkah, menambahkan jarak lagi di antara mereka.

"Kau memang bocah sok tahu."

Rivaille memutar badannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya—menjauhi Eren. Meskipun Eren memanggilnya berkali-kali, Rivaille tidak menoleh lagi—berhenti pun tidak.

Dan sosok Rivaille tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

.

.

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, tanda istirahat makan siang telah dimulai. Armin membuka kotak bekalnya, terlihat tatanan makanan di dalamnya yang begitu rapih. Nasi yang sudah dicetak berbentuk kotak, telur dadar berwarna kuning sempurna yang tergulung dengan cantik, beberapa potong sosis, dan aneka sayur mayur yang menambah warna bekalnya hari ini. Kemudian ia mengambil sendoknya, ingin segera melahap santap siangnya. Namun saat sendoknya ingin memotong telur, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat Eren.

"Eren!"

Eren membalas panggilan Armin dengan senyum seadanya. Begitu memasuki kelas, Eren segera menempati sebuah bangku di dekat Armin.

"Hei, kau kemana tadi? Tingkahmu aneh."

"Aa—aku... sakit perut! Ya! Mendadak perutku sakit makanya aku langsung lari ke ruang kesehatan! Ahah, ahahahha..." jawab Eren—berbohong—dengan diselingi tawa garing.

Semula Armin menatapnya curiga, namun ia tepis kecurigaannya itu, "Kau tidak apa, Eren?"

"Ya! Aku tidak apa, sungguh! Ah, seperti biasa bekalmu terlihat mewah Armin! Aku minta ya!" Eren segera melahap satu potong sosis tanpa meminta persetujuan Armin terlebih dahulu. Melihat tingkah Eren, Armin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, Eren, kau tidak bawa bekal lagi ya?"

Seorang gadis menghampiri mereka berdua. Kemudian gadis itu menaruh bekalnya di atas meja Armin, "Ka-kalau kau mau, ambil saja bekalku... aku sudah kenyang..." tentu saja Eren dengan senang hati mengambil beberapa potong _karaage_ dari bekal gadis itu, mengucapkan 'terima kasih' yang tidak terlalu jelas karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Eeeh~ kau curang! Eren, kalau kau mau, aku akan membuat bekal untukmu."

Beberapa gadis tiba-tiba sudah ada di sekitar tempat duduk Eren. Mereka saling berebut untuk menawarkan bekal mereka—dan semuanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum Eren.

Eren memang disukai semua temannya di kelas. Sifat ramah, murah senyum, penuh semangat, dan dapat diandalkan merupakan watak Eren yang membuat orang lain merasa nyaman dan _enjoy_ dengannya. Eren juga sangat disenangi oleh guru-guru. Nilainya selalu bagus—walau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Armin yang notabene paling jenius—ia juga tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran.

"—kau berbeda sekali dengan Rivaille yah~" Seorang gadis berkata dengan nada menyindir. Kalimat itu disambut dengan anggukan gadis-gadis lain.

"Benar! Benar! Bersamanya sangat tidak nyaman." sahut gadis lainnya.

"Dan lagi dia suka berkelahi, sudah berapa korbannya? Duh, bikin resah saja."

"Anak seperti itu kenapa tidak dikeluarkan saja?" Para gadis mengangguk lagi—kali ini lebih keras—tanda mereka sangat setuju.

"Monster begitu enyah saja—"

"CUKUP!"

Kelas 2-A menjadi hening. Kini seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sumber teriakan itu—Eren.

"Ah—"

Eren mendadak salah tingkah, seakan baru saja tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya—mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau barusan berteriak. Cepat-cepat Eren meneruskan, "A-ah... Maksudku.. cukup menggosipnya. Tidak baik membicarakan orang lain seperti itu. Ahahahah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan siang saja, keburu waktu istirahat habis. Yah?" Eren menunjukkan senyum dan tawa khasnya, berusaha membuat suasana kelas tak lagi ganjil. Para gadis menurut dan melanjutkan makan siang bersama.

Sementara Armin menatap Eren dengan heran. Tingkah Eren sungguh aneh.

* * *

.

.

Bel pulang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Para siswa membereskan buku-buku dan perlengkapan sekolah mereka. Sebagian dari mereka bersiap untuk pulang, sebagian yang lain mengikuti kegiatan klub. Begitu pula dengan Armin, dia bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti klub sains.

"Kau langsung pulang 'kan, Eren?"

Eren menjawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian Armin melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian di kelas itu.

Eren telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia masih belum berniat untuk beranjak dari bangkunya, menatap tasnya yang ada di atas meja—atau sebenarnya dia sedang melamun.

_Kenapa dia..._

Eren menoleh ke arah meja yang ada di sudut kelas. Meja yang seharusnya berada tepat di samping kiri mejanya—namun sengaja diletakkan lebih ke belakang oleh teman sekelasnya, yang entah siapa. Meja Rivaille yang sedari tadi kosong.

_...membiarkan dirinya dibenci?_

Cukup lama Eren memandang meja itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu segera meninggalkan kelas itu.

* * *

.

.

Eren berjalan santai menuju salah satu gerbang yang ada di area belakang sekolah—karena jarak rumahnya lebih dekat jika ia keluar dari sana, tak perlu memutar dari gerbang utama. Seperti biasa, area ini sangat sepi—bahkan waktu jam sekolah sekalipun. Tempat seperti ini sering menjadi sebuah panggung drama adegan penindasan murid yang lemah. Tak terkecuali saat ini...

"Hei, berikan uangmu!"

Lagi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Eren melihat hal yang seperti ini. Setiap menyaksikannya, Eren ingin menonjok wajah para pem-_bully_ itu atau menendang mereka sampai babak belur. Tapi Eren tak pernah melakukannya. Eren tak pernah berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan. Ia hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dari jarak jauh, dengan wajah penuh amarah dan tangan yang mengepal.

Tidak, ia tidak pernah merealisasikan apa yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Meskipun begitu... mungkin hari ini berbeda.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah suara tamparan terdengar jelas di telinga Eren, diikuti dengan suara jeritan gadis lemah yang tersakiti. Iris _emerald_nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Yang selama ini ia lihat adalah satu atau beberapa murid laki-laki menindas murid laki-laki lain—yang lebih lemah. Baru kali ini, korbannya adalah murid perempuan. Gadis itu kini tersungkur di tanah, memegang pipinya yang kesakitan karena ditampar.

Murid laki-laki yang menindas mulai menjambak gadis bersurai pirang yang lemah tadi, "Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih—buruk dari ini..."

Si gadis pirang mulai mengeluarkan air mata, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia terlalu takut untuk berteriak.

"Turuti permintaanku, apa susahnya, HAH?!"

—_Dasar wanita tidak berguna!_

Manik _emerald_ itu membelalak. Otak Eren mulai memutar adegan dari masa lalunya yang kelam—yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam ingatannya.

—_Aku hanya ingin uang, apa susahnya?!_

Mata Eren mulai diselimuti amarah, tangannya mengepal kuat, rahangnya mengeras.

"Berikan aku uang! Atau aku akan—UGH!" Si lelaki penindas tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pukulan keras di rahangnya, membuat si lelaki jatuh tersungkur. Lelaki itu menatap geram si pelaku yang telah memukulnya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eren.

"Beraninya... kau..."

_Eren, ayo minta maaf saja! Dan semua akan beres!_

Eren membalas tatapan mata lelaki di hadapannya, masih dengan kilatan marah pada iris _emerald_nya.

_Tersenyum seperti biasanya, Eren! Semua akan baik-baik saja!_

Surai _brunette_ itu tak mau mendengar apapun perintah otaknya. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh tas slempang yang ada di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, sebuah _cutter_.

Saat si lelaki penindas ingin membalas pukulan itu, Eren mengacungkan _cutter_—dengan mata pisaunya mengarah ke lelaki itu. Sementara tinju si lelaki memasang target pukulannya—pelipis Eren, manik _emerald_ itu fokus terhadap target tusukannya.

Saat tinju itu sudah berjarak sekitar 5 cm dari pelipis Eren—dan mata pisau _cutter_ berjarak 10 cm dari targetnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di pipi kanan si lelaki. Tendangan itu berasal dari arah belakang. Saking kuatnya, gigi si lelaki sampai copot dan keluar dari tempat asalnya—terlempar sejauh 1 meter. Serta merta perkelahian antara Eren dan si lelaki terhenti.

Betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika pupilnya menatap sosok dengan tinggi 160 cm itu. Ia tak mengira akan melihatnya saat ini.

"Rivaille!"

Panggilan Eren tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan. Kini tangan Rivaille menarik kerah baju si lelaki, membuat mata keduanya dapat saling bertatapan. Ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan dingin—sedingin tatapannya, "Kalau kau tak ingin kehilangan gigimu lagi, lenyaplah dari hadapanku!"

Si lelaki merinding mendengar ancaman Rivaille. Ia langsung berlari ketakutan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mata elang Rivaille melirik ke tangan Eren. Hal itu refleks membuat Eren menatap tangannya yang masih erat memegang _cutter_. Seakan baru tersadar dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya tadi, cepat-cepat ia memasukkan _cutter_ itu ke dalam tasnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini—" Eren menoleh ke arah lain—berharap menangkap sosok gadis pirang itu. Namun ternyata gadis itu sudah pergi.

"...aaah~ Ahahaha, dia tadi di sini, sungguh! Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, ehehe." Eren memberikan pembelaan dengan tertawa garing dan senyum dipaksakan. Rivaille hanya diam mendengar itu semua. Perlahan tapi pasti, Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren. Mata elang itu menatap langsung ke mata _emerald_—dengan tajam, dingin, dan menyelidik.

"Kau berbohong."

Sepenggal kalimat itu membuat tubuh Eren mengalami sengatan listrik statis. Eren mendadak merasa gugup.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu berbohong."

"Makanya, apa maksud—"

"Baru saja aku melihat mata seorang pembunuh—sekarang pun masih."

Mata Eren melihat ke segala arah dengan tidak karuan. Dia terlihat—sangat—gugup. Eren bergumam seperti mengungkapkan pembelaan namun tidak terdengar jelas. Ia tak sanggup menatap langsung tatapan tajam Rivaille.

Hal itu sepertinya membuat Rivaille sedikit kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju Eren, memaksa matanya untuk langsung melihat ke arah Rivaille.

"Kau berniat membunuhnya kan?"

—_Kau telah membunuhnya!_

"—ti..tidak..." Eren menggeleng tak karuan, suaranya bergetar.

"Kau tidak benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu kan?"

Eren menggeleng makin cepat. Ekspresinya makin kacau.

"...apa kau monster sesungguhnya?"

—_KAU BENAR-BENAR MONSTER!_

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!" Eren berteriak sampai tenggorokannya perih. Kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi, membuatnya terduduk seketika. Tangannya yang bergetar menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, seakan tak ingin mendengar suara apapun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Namun suara di kepalanya tetap terngiang. Suara yang mengucapkan 'kau monster' berkali-kali.

"Aku bukan monster... aku... bukan..." air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya. Matanya membelalak, pandangannya kosong—seakan melihat pemandangan lain yang tidak nyata.

"Aku bukan monster... aku tidak membunuhnya..."

Rivaille masih bungkam melihat surai _brunette_ yang kacau. Kemudian Rivaille memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Eren.

"Aku... tidak membunuh ayah..." Eren mulai terisak dan menangis seperti bocah yang lemah, "Aku hanya... menusuknya...dengan pisau..."

"Karena... ayah... menampar ibu... menjambak ibu... membentak...", Eren masih bergumam sambil terisak, "...aku hanya menusuknya... Tapi ibu bilang aku membunuh ayah... dia bilang aku monster..."

Kemudian Eren menatap mata Rivaille, berkata dengan sendu, "...Rivaille.. Aku tidak membunuhnya, kan? Aku... bukan... monster kan?"

Rivaille tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Hatinya berdesir melihat iris _emerald_ itu basah, bulir-bulir air mata yang tak dapat dibendung, dan tatapan Eren yang sangat—menyedihkan. Seakan tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah akal sehatnya, tangan Rivaille meraih surai _brunette_ itu dengan lembut dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Ri-Rivaille...?"

Jujur saja Rivaille bingung mengapa ia melakukan ini. Selama ini ia memegang teguh prinsip bahwa ia akan melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya, ia akan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tetapi tak pernah sekalipun ia terpikir bahwa menenangkan seseorang adalah sebuah kewajiban. Rivaille bukanlah sosok manusia yang simpatik. Selama ini ia tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan orang lain.

Namun kali ini lain. Ia merasa sangat ingin membuat Eren tenang. Menghentikan kekacauan Eren saat ini adalah sebuah keharusan. Ia tak tahu mengapa—namun hatinya berkata ia tak perlu alasan untuk itu.

"Akhirnya kau tak lagi berbohong." Rivaille berkata dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

"Apa—"

"Selama ini yang kau tunjukkan adalah kebohongan. Senyum itu, tawa itu, semua hanya topeng belaka."

Eren terdiam. Ia tak ingin menyanggah kalimat Rivaille.

"Apa kau senang melakukan ini?"

Eren terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan sama yang ia ajukan kepada Rivaille beberapa jam yang lalu. Sungguh menggelikan. Semula ia mempertanyakan mengapa orang lain—dalam hal ini Rivaille—melakukan tindakan yang 'tidak seharusnya'. Saat ini ia dihadapi oleh pertanyaan yang sama, di keadaan seperti ini. Rivaille telah mengetahui apa yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kini ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"—ini bukan masalah senang atau tidak..."

Eren menghirup oksigen lebih dari yang ia butuhkan. Ia benamkan wajahnya di pundak Rivaille—bisa jadi dia menangis lagi nantinya. Otaknya butuh waktu lama untuk merangkai kalimat-kalimat penjelasan. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk bercerita, namun ia merasa harus.

"Keluargaku berantakan. Ayah jarang sekali pulang. Tapi sekali ia pulang, selalu terjadi pertengkaran hebat. Ibu selalu disiksa, dibentak, dijambak dan ditampar... Entah apa yang merasukiku, saat itu aku mengambil pisau di dekatku... dan menusuk ayahku."

Tangan Eren mencengkram lengan baju Rivaille dengan erat—masih dengan wajah yang terbenam di pundak Rivaille. Suaranya mulai bergetar lagi, melanjutkan ceritanya, "—ya, aku membunuh ayahku."

Rivaille tidak merespon apapun, membiarkan Eren melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Aku berpikir bahwa saat ayah tiada, ibu akan merasa tenang. Namun dugaanku salah... Dia justru membenciku. Dia menolakku. Dia memanggilku—monster pembunuh. Semua orang yang kukenal tak mau menerimaku... dan aku memutuskan untuk lari, mengubur seluruh masa laluku, dan mencari kehidupan baru...

"Aku bersembunyi di balik topeng senyuman. Aku menutup seluruh keburukan yang ada dalam diriku, aku tak ingin orang lain tahu—siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku takut mereka tak dapat menerimaku—seperti yang dilakukan mereka di masa lalu.

"Jika mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah monster... mereka akan membenciku..."

Perlahan Eren mengangkat wajahnya, melepaskan pelukan Rivaille. Manik _emerald_ yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap manik kelabu di depannya. Ia mencari-cari sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya selama ini, "Hei, Rivaille...

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Rivaille membulatkan matanya. Selama ini ia melihat Eren sebagai penipu ulung yang menyembunyikan segala sesuatu di balik senyumnya. Jujur saja, rasanya Rivaille ingin merobek 'topeng' yang selama ini Eren pakai. Tapi tidak—Rivaille tidak berpikir bahwa ia membenci Eren. Meskipun ia tahu bagaimana Eren yang sebenarnya, ia tidak membencinya. Mungkin ia melihat cerminannya sendiri, yang dibenci banyak orang.

"...tidak."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat itu sukses membuat Eren menangis. Bukan lagi air mata penderitaan. Tapi air mata bahagia. Eren tak butuh kalimat lain, ia hanya ingin mengetahui bahwa seseorang tidak membencinya, meskipun sudah mengetahui masa lalunya. Eren tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih..."

Mata elang itu menangkap sebuah ketulusan dalam senyum Eren. Bukan yang selama ini Eren tunjukkan, kali ini mata _emerald_ itu tidak berbohong. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat Eren yang sebenarnya. Rivaille tak bisa membenci senyum itu—bahkan ia tak akan bisa menyangkal bahwa ia menyukainya.

Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

* * *

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Eren melihat suasana kelasnya yang lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Saat Eren memasuki kelas, semua mata menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, tidak senang, dan benci. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda... membuatnya berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

"Eren, kau menghalangi jalan—" Rivaille yang ada di belakang Eren protes karena jalannya dihalangi. Kemudian Rivaille menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi setelah melihat...

Meja milik Eren tak lagi berada di tempat yang seharusnya, dan kini diletakkan berjauhan dengan meja lain—di sebelah meja Rivaille yang ada jauh di pojok.

"Tuh lihat! Dia bersama si monster itu!"

"—sepertinya dia sudah ketularan bejatnya!"

"Sampai menusuk murid lain dengan _cutter_!"

"Aku dengar dia pernah membunuh orang!"

"—tidak mungkin!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Eren—"

"—pembohong!"

Bisikan demi bisikan keluar dari mulut-mulut itu. Suaranya bersahut-sahutan, namun anehnya Eren dapat mendengar jelas setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Hujatan, cibiran. Benci, kecewa. Perasaan-perasaan negatif yang ada dalam setiap kalimat itu, begitu jelas dirasakan Eren. Hal itu memenuhi dadanya, hingga sesak.

_...yang kutakutkan telah terjadi...  
...mereka membenciku..._

Seakan ia telah berubah menjadi batu, ia tak dapat bergerak.

_...apa kalau aku tersenyum dan bersikap baik sekarang, mereka akan percaya padaku?_

Percuma. Tak akan berhasil.

Tubuh Eren mendadak sangat berat, namun ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua matanya seakan melihat sekumpulan setan yang berbisik-bisik. Aura-aura kelam mengelilingi mereka. Wajah mereka menyeramkan, ingin rasanya Eren menutup matanya rapat-rapat—namun tak bisa. Dia ingin menyalahkan telinganya yang masih berfungsi—bahkan nampaknya makin peka saat ini, membuatnya ingin merobeknya sekarang juga. Ia lebih baik tidak mendengar apapun, tidak melihat apapun.

_Kumohon... tolong aku..._

Namun tiba-tiba Eren merasa lengannya ditarik, membuat kakinya terpaksa beranjak dari kelas—yang saat ini seperti neraka.

"Rivaille—"

Ternyata yang menariknya—dan mengeluarkannya dari sana—adalah Rivaille. Mereka berlari dan terus berlari, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari kelas itu. Eren tak tahu Rivaille akan membawanya kemana, namun ia merasa mengikuti Rivaille adalah pilihan terbaik. Entah sejak kapan, hatinya percaya akan sosok itu. Ia berusaha menyamakan lari Rivaille—yang diluar dugaan sangat cepat—membuat napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Derap langkah mereka terus berlanjut hingga ke area belakang sekolah. Rivaille tetap menarik lengan Eren hingga mereka memasuki sebuah gudang tak terpakai di sana. Langkah mereka benar-benar terhenti. Eren sedikit membungkuk, saking lelahnya bernapas pun menjadi sangat sulit—sampai ia terbatuk-batuk. Berbeda dengan Rivaille yang tidak terlalu terlihat lelah.

Menyadari bahwa Rivaille masih memegang erat lengannya, Eren berkata, "Sampai kapan kau ingin menarik lenganku? Agak sakit..."

Cepat-cepat Rivaille melepaskan tangannya. Bergumam kata 'maaf' yang tidak terlalu terdengar.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Rivaille tak berbicara apapun—setidaknya ia menjelaskan mengapa ia membawa Eren kesini. Hal itu membuat Eren bingung harus berkata apa. Sekitar 3 menit lamanya tak ada dari mereka yang berusaha untuk membuka sebuah percakapan. Akhirnya Eren berinisiatif untuk membuka suaranya, "Ehm, Rivai—"

Namun ternyata Rivaille memotong panggilan Eren, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eren menutup mulutnya kembali. Perlahan matanya menatap lantai yang dipijaknya, ia menunduk sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya. Detik berikutnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

Mata elang itu sangat cermat jika menyangkut Eren. Seakan ia tahu seluruh isi hati Eren yang sebenarnya, setebal apapun 'topeng' yang ia pakai.

"Benar, aku tidak apa-apa!" Eren masih tersenyum dan tertawa renyah.

"Matamu berkata lain, Eren."

Eren kembali bungkam.

"—dan tanganmu bergetar."

Eren melirik tangannya. Benar, mereka bergetar—Eren tak menyadarinya. Tangan kanan Eren mencengkram tangannya yang lain, berusaha mengurangi getarannya. Namun tak terlalu berhasil.

"A-aku hanya... sedikit lelah..."

Sepertinya Rivaille mulai merasa kesal dengan Eren yang tetap tersenyum dengan dipaksakan. Ia mendaratkan tinjunya di pipi Eren.

_BUK!_

Eren kehilangan keseimbangannya, membuatnya terjatuh. Ia memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan. Sakit. Belum sempat Eren berkata apapun, kerah bajunya sudah ditarik oleh tangan Rivaille. Manik kelabu itu menatap Eren dengan geram.

"BERHENTILAH BERSANDIWARA!"

Tubuh Eren mengejang selama sepersekian detik, lalu mendadak lemas setelahnya. Seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille selanjutnya, Eren tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Ia membiarkan Rivaille mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat, menahan beban tubuhnya. Kemudian Rivaille mengguncang tubuh itu, dan kembali berteriak,

"Kalau kau ingin marah, marahlah! Kalau kau ingin berteriak, teriaklah! Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah!"

Bibir Eren bergetar, seketika matanya basah. Dadanya nyeri, sangat nyeri, bagaikan tertusuk oleh ratusan duri tak terlihat. Seakan semua perasaan Eren berdesakan ingin keluar menuju mulutnya, tenggorokannya sakit. Sangat sakit hingga Eren sulit bernapas. Begitu pula air mata yang tertahan oleh bendungan kelopak matanya. Semua ingin ia keluarkan sekaligus, namun...

"...tak bisa, Rivaille..."

Mungkin Rivaille akan menghabisinya saat ini juga, memukulinya hingga mati. Tak apa, Eren akan merasa bersyukur jika Rivaille melakukan itu. Lebih baik ia tak lagi tinggal di dunia ini. Daripada ia tinggal di dunia yang tak menerimanya, ia memilih untuk mati. Namun harapannya tak terwujud.

Rivaille melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu memegang kedua pipi Eren. Ia menempalkan dahi keduanya, lalu berkata dengan lembut,

"Setidaknya, tunjukkan padaku. Hanya padaku... menangislah padaku, berteriaklah padaku, marahlah. Akan kutampung semuanya. Aku tak akan benci padamu. Tak akan..."

Bendungan itu terbobol oleh desakan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar. Bulir-bulir yang meleleh perlahan membasahi pipinya. Ratusan duri tak lagi menusuk dadanya—seluruhnya hilang. Akhirnya ia dapat bernapas—tak lagi sesak. Tangannya yang tadi ia biarkan terkulai lemas, kini mencegkram erat kemeja Rivaille.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia berteriak dengan keras,

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis meraung-raung—

Di depan orang lain.

Ia membuka topengnya. Tak ada lagi yang menutupi jati dirinya. Eren membuka semuanya, di hadapan Rivaille—dan hanya dia seorang. Eren mendaratkan dahinya di bahu kiri Rivaille. Ia pukul-pukulkan tangannya yang mengepal ke bahu Rivaille yang lain. Ia masih berteriak—

"KENAPA IBU MEMBENCIKU?! KENAPA MEREKA TAK MAU MENERIMAKU?! APA SALAHKU?! APA—apa..."

Setelah puas memukul Rivaille berkali-kali, ia berhenti berteriak. Kini Eren hanya terisak dan membasahi pundak Rivaille dengan air mata. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya terdiam, membiarkan Eren memukulnya, menangis di pundaknya, berteriak kepadanya. Kemudian ia meletakkan jemarinya di antara surai _brunette_ itu, membelai helai-helainya dengan lembut. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, pikirnya.

Hampir 10 menit telah berlalu, isak tangis Eren mulai mereda. Rivaille memberanikan diri untuk melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Eren yang kacau dan manik _emerald_ yang indah itu. Ia hapus sisa air mata yang terjatuh dengan jemarinya. Sesaat Rivaille ingin menarik telapak tangannya, Eren justru menahannya agar tetap menyentuh pipinya.

Dengan suara yang masih serak Eren berkata, "...aku merasa lebih baik—sangat."

Tangan Eren masih menahan tangan Rivaille di pipinya. Ia mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan jemarinya, merasakan setiap inchi kulitnya dan rangka yang menyusunnya. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, nampaknya ia menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Rivaille. Dengan suara yang tenang ia berkata, "...aku tak pernah tahu kalau tanganmu sehangat ini... sangat nyaman..."

Eren menutup matanya, menikmati sebuah kehangatan kecil dari kedua tangan itu. Rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan di pipinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat ia betah di posisi ini.

"Rivaille..." manik _emerald_ itu menatap langsung mata Rivaille. Begitu indah hingga Rivaille tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Perlahan bibir Eren bergerak, membentuk lengkungan tipis yang manis dan tulus.

"Terima kasih..."

Lagi. Rivaille melihat senyum yang sangat disukainya itu. Mendadak dadanya terasa nyeri—namun anehnya ia malah menikmatinya. Entah, nampaknya otak Rivaille memberinya sinyal-sinyal aneh. Ia begitu terpesona dengan sosok lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, mata yang kini memancarkan kepolosan, kejujuran. Lalu senyum manis itu.

Ia ingin memiliki semuanya.

Rivaille menarik kepala Eren, membiarkan bibir mereka merasakan lembutnya sebuah ciuman. Awalnya Eren begitu terkejut karena Rivaille tiba-tiba menciumnya. Namun yang Eren rasakan hanyalah kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kenikmatan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tanpa sadar ia menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Rivaille yang menjelajah di setiap sudut bibirnya.

"Mmh—"

Eren mulai mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Ia terlarut dalam hangatnya kecupan. Rivaille memiringkan kepalanya, menarik kepala Eren hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Tanpa dikomando, Eren membuka mulutnya, memberikan jalan untuk lidah lawannya menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka mulai beradu.

"Nggh... Ahhn—"

Lidah Rivaille begitu lihai memainkan lidah Eren. Lidahnya menjajah rongga mulut Eren, menjelajah setiap sudutnya, mengabsen deretan giginya. Cairan saliva mulai terdesak keluar dari mulut keduanya, menambah aroma manis diantara mereka. Ciuman panas itu begitu lama, sepertinya mereka tak ingin segera mengakhiri kenikmatan ini.

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu terpisah. Eren menatap sendu mata kelabu di hadapannya. Matanya terasa kabur, wajahnya menjadi sangat panas—begitu pula tubuhnya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sensasi luar biasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Rivaille, aku ingin lagi... sentuhan bibirmu..."

"Kali ini kau terlalu jujur, huh?"

Ujung jemari Rivaille mulai menyentuh leher Eren, membuat si empunya bergidik geli.

"Uhh—!"

Jari-jari itu menarik kerah Eren agar lengkung leher dan bahunya lebih terlihat jelas. Terlihat kulitnya yang halus, namun di beberapa bagian terdapat bekas luka memanjang.

"Ah—itu.. dari ayah..."

"..." Rivaille hanya menatap luka itu sesaat. Ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirnya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di atas luka-luka itu, membuat Eren menggelinjang. Rivaille mulai menjilat, menghisap, menggigit, dan mengecup lagi.

"Ng..aah! Hh.. Rivai—nnhh~"

Erangan Eren makin keras di setiap gerakan mulut Rivaille. Ia mulai menyebut nama orang yang telah memberikan berbagai macam sensasi. Sementara mulutnya sibuk dengan leher Eren, tangan Rivaille menyibakkan kemeja Eren, membuat perutnya terlihat. Jemarinya yang dingin mulai membelai perut Eren, semakin ke atas dan ke atas.

"Mmhh~ Rivaille... geli... Aah!"

Tubuh Eren menegang ketika tangan itu mencubit putingnya. Nampaknya Rivaille senang memainkan bagian tubuh Eren yang satu ini. Gerakan tangan Rivaille membuat Eren mendesah.

"Ahn.. Rivaille... Rivaille...—mmph~"

Mulut Eren kembali dilumat oleh Rivaille. Kali ini lebih dalam dan panas. Eren merasa seperti meleleh, hanyut dalam kehangatan yang diberikan Rivaille. Tangan Rivaille masih memainkan tubuh Eren—lebih liar. Desahan Eren makin menjadi.

"Mmm.. Ahhn~ ...nggh..."

Kemudian saat ciuman itu lepas, dengan wajah memerah Eren menatap Rivaille dan berkata, "Aku akan... menunjukkan semuanya padamu..."

Mereka tak bisa kembali, mereka tak bisa berhenti.

Mereka telah terjatuh sangat dalam. Dalam rayuan cinta terlarang.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Eren."

Surai _brunette_ it menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Rivaille menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sambil menatapnya intens, sepertinya sedari tadi ia lebih asik memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya daripada pelajaran matematika pagi ini.

"Kenapa?" sahut Eren.

"...bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya?"

Rivaille memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas, "—tentu kau tahu maksudku." Ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya, memberi isyarat kepada Eren untuk melihat meja-meja di depannya.

"..."

Irisnya menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Meja-meja yang seharusnya sejajar dengannya, kini menjauh—bahkan terkesan lebih jauh dari seharusnya. Seakan ada batas antara meja teman-temannya dengan meja Eren dan Rivaille. Sejak kejadian tempo hari, mereka tak mau berbicara dengan Eren. Bahkan Armin harus menahan diri untuk berinteraksi dengan Eren terlalu lama—ia selalu membuat wajah penuh rasa bersalah dan memohon maaf kepada Eren. Yah, Eren sangat mengerti keadaan itu. Maka dari itu, Eren hanya ditemani oleh Rivaille saat di sekolah—walau sedikit menjengkelkan karena wajah Rivaille yang hampir tidak pernah berubah dan dia yang pelit kata-kata.

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia berkata dengan nada yang cukup lirih, "...bisa kukatakan, agak kesepian."

Mata itu masih menatap punggung teman-teman sekelasnya, memutar kembali memori-memori mereka saat bercanda dan bergurau bersama—dahulu. Kemudian ia terkekeh, "Aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi dirimu selama ini..." Eren menoleh ke arah Rivaille,

"Maaf ya..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

Lalu hening lagi. Eren kehabisan kata-kata, membuatnya pura-pura melihat buku catatan di atas mejanya yang sebenarnya kosong. Rivaille memainkan pensilnya, tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

15 menit. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara—Rivaille.

"...tak apa? Dibenci seperti ini?"

Eren langsung menoleh, cukup lama baginya untuk memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Dan Eren menemukan jawaban yang paling tepat.

"—memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku tahu, masih ada yang mencintai monster buruk ini."

Senyum yang sangat dicintai Rivaille merekah di bibir Eren. Senyum yang sangat mempesona hingga bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Jika saat ini mereka tidak berada di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung, mungkin Rivaille akan segera melahap bibir manis itu.

—atau tidak. Rivaille memberikan kecupan singkat, membuat wajah Eren bersemu semerah kepiting rebus.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Yah. MAAF BANGET APHIN-SAN. SAYA TAK SANGGUP BIKIN RATE-M. Jadi nanggung gitu yah :'3

Erennya OOC, Rivaille...hampir... OOC. Terus, banyak komponen-komponen dalam cerita yang gak kujelaskan. Silahkan terka-terka sendiri kalo ada hal-hal yang nanggung di sini. Kokoro ini lelah bray :'3  
Gak puas sama gaya cerita saya yang disini, saya akan berusaha lagi :'3


End file.
